


Happy It’s Cold Outside

by Un_HappyQuinn



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Un_HappyQuinn/pseuds/Un_HappyQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy gets separated during a blizzard from the others; while she tries to find them Toby searches for her.</p><p>My predictions for the next episode</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy It’s Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> My prediction of what will happen in the next episode or rather what I hope happens. I am super out of practice with this so hopefully it is okay. Special thanks to @theelvishkilljoy for fixing all my horrible mistakes.

“It would be easy.” Walter had said. “Yeah, real easy to get lost.” Happy muttered under her breath.

Happy wasn’t sure how she got lost, but she did know she could no longer see the others, and any footprints were covered by the rapidly falling snow. She shoved her hands deeper in the pockets of her black parka, suddenly glad she had listened to Paige and dressed in layers. She shivered from the wind. Her dark jeans were soaked from the snow, and her leather boots were doing little to keep the snow out. She could do nothing but stumble around in what she was convinced was the right direction. Not that she could tell: she had dropped her compass a while ago. Her hood blew off her head, and she quickly scrambled to pull it back on. She used her white gloves to try and clean her goggles off so she could see better.

The mechanic had no way of knowing how long she had been gone, but she could only hope someone realized she was missing soon. She walked a few more feet before she tripped over something under the snow.

She didn’t know how much longer she could keep this up. She started to pull herself up and she sighed. Her limbs felt like they were burning and felt numb at the same time. She stayed sitting in the snow, trying to stay awake. She could almost hear Toby scolding her about the dangers of falling asleep in the snow, but she couldn’t find the strength to stay awake.

~~~~

It had been one hour and seven minutes since the team realized Happy was missing. One hour and seven minutes of Toby worrying about her and running back the way they came. The others had called him back and tried to stop him, but the only thing on his mind was Happy. He kept walking and occasionally called out her name. He cursed under his breath. He should have been behind on the rope. Suddenly, Sylvester’s suggestion of the buddy system didn’t seem as dumb as Toby had made it out to be.

He walked around blindly, thinking of all the horrible things that could have happened to her. He had to stop for a moment and shake his head. This was Happy freakin’ Quinn: she would be fine.

It was a while before he saw something in the snow. He squinted to try to see what it was through his goggles and the falling snow. Whatever it was, it was black.

Happy.

He ran as best as he could through the snow, thanking every force in the universe that he’d found her. He quickly kneeled down next to her, ignoring the snow seeping through his jeans. Her hood had fallen off and her hair and face were both covered in snow. He couldn’t help but think that she looked like an angel. He pushed the thoughts aside for a moment as he pulled his glove off. He put two fingers against her carotid and sighed in relief when he felt her pulse. He shoved the glove back on before putting his arms under her knees and head, picking her up bridal style and walking back in the direction he thought he came from.

Toby cursed under his breath again when he realized they were lost. He stopped and looked around for any sign of the rest of the team, groaning in annoyance when he realized they were probably a lot further away than he thought. He pulled Happy closer to his chest to try and shield her more. The others would be fine, he just had to find shelter. He started walking again, not stopping until he saw a cabin in the distance. He let out a laugh when he saw it, and tried not to jostle Happy too much as he walked towards it, suddenly filled with energy.

He kicked the wooden door open, not wanting to set Happy down for a moment. The door swings open with little effort. “Maybe I should have taken up kickboxing.” he said to himself, kicking the door closed.

The cabin is small, and everything is made of wood. The layer of dust over everything told him that no one had been there for awhile. He wrinkled his nose at the place: it looked like it had gotten into a fight with IKEA and lost. He brought Happy over to a black and red plaid couch and set her down, taking her goggles and gloves and putting them with his own. He couldn’t help but take longer than necessary to brush her hair away from her face as he did so. After he did that, he started grabbing logs from the side of the stone fireplace and piling them into the metal rack inside. He looked around for some way to light it and sighed. “What would happy do?” he asked himself quietly.

He looked around before deciding to go into the kitchen, rummaging through the drawers until he came across a full pack of matches. He threw his arms up in victory before quickly grabbing them and going back into the main room. He then kneeled on the brown rug by the fireplace and struck the match, using it to light the wood. That’s when he got back up to remove his blue parka. He set it down on the chair and stretched his arm above his head. Toby goes to remove Happy’s jacket but realizes she’s shaking from the cold. He rubbed her arms lightly, while looking around the cabin. “Don’t worry, Hap. I’ll take care of you.” he said.

His eyes lock on a door and he went over to it, praying under his breath that there would be blankets behind it. He opened the door to find the bedroom, which was much colder than the main room for some reason.Toby piled the pillows onto the blue comforter before folding it up to be easier to carry into the other room with him. He dropped them onto the rug and set to work making a makeshift bed, making sure Happy was supported properly and pulling the blanket around her when he was done.

He sat back on his heels and just watched her for a while. She was still shaking, which worried him. Logically, he knew it would be some time before she warmed up fully, but he couldn’t help but be worried. He knew body heat worked the best, and he could say it was doctor’s orders,  but he wasn’t sure how Happy would feel about that. Sure, they had kissed last week, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t punch him if he tried anything like that. He debated it internally for a bit before deciding she would get over it. He wanted to make sure she warmed up. It wasn’t out of a self serving desire to hold her again at all, this was strictly about her health. It wasn’t like she could punch him for this if she came down with hypothermia.

Toby pulled the blanket off of her and started removing her coat. He didn’t realize just how soaked all her clothes were until now. He threw her jacket with his and pulled off her sweater and t-shirt, leaving her dark grey tank top on. He moved to remove her shoes, wincing when water came pouring out of them and realizing that her socks would have to go too. He debated taking her jeans off: they were soaked and he knew there was no way she would warm up with them on. He had already seen her without her pants that one time in Kazakhstan, and he was not letting that memory go anytime soon. He shook his head to clear the thought from his head and removed her soaked jeans, throwing them on the couch and hoping they’d be dry in the morning. He removed his own sweater and white t-shirt to reveal his white tank top underneath. He kicked off his boots and set them by hers before removing his own soaked jeans and socks to reveal black and red heart boxers.

He laid down on the floor next to her, pulling her close to his chest and the blanket over them. He removed his hat, setting it down by the couch. He tucked her head under his chin, and he can’t help but notice how well they fit together. He watches the fire for a while, and eventually Happy curled into him more seeking warmth. He smiled when he realizes she’s not shaking anymore. It isn’t long before the day’s events catch up to him, and he too starts to drift off to sleep.

Happy woke up some time later. She tensed up when she realized she was against someone’s chest. She had one hand holding onto part of their shirt and her other hand tucked between them. She looked up and sighed in relief when she saw that it was Toby. She looked around the cabin for any clue as to where they were, trying not to move too much so she wouldn’t wake him up. She didn’t see any sign of the others, and she spotted the dying fire out of the corner of her eye. She smiled lightly to herself as she realized Toby had risked his life to save her. She stretched up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

“Thanks, Doc.” she said quietly.

She curled back up into his arms and went back to sleep. A light smile graced Toby’s face as he pulled her closer. The team would find them eventually, but for now they had each other.


End file.
